


It's Okay

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks cares too much so he showcases it by ranting swearing and getting very angry, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, also vaguely implied koova, it's like one sentence, this fic is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Aleks really wants to punch Kevin in the face.</p><p>(In which Kevin tells Aleks that he's leaving, is unnecessarily guilty and Aleks sets him straight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: This fic was completely and utterly self indulgent, as everything Aleks says to Kevin is exactly what I would want to say in that situation. I've wanted to write this every since Kevin left, so here it is. 
> 
> Also, the majority of my fics are probably going to continue having Kevin as a creature as I did with Sly because I'm a sad piece of trash. I'm not in denial, I swear.

Sometimes Aleks really wants to punch Kevin in the face.

Not like he doesn't want to do that to most people, but when it comes to the Asian boy, Aleks can't stop himself from getting pissed off. And the other plays that with all he can, because, Aleks is apparantly fun to tease and, well, maybe he is, but that doesn't mean Kevin should deliberatly push at his buttons. Aleks snapping isn't something a lot of them have seen; they've seen him angry, of course, but they've never seen him filled with rage - only James has had the pleasure of that experience after he caused Jordan to run off in tears - and they really, really don't want to.

And right now, Aleks is stuck between symphaty and fury at his dumb friend and his stupid thoughts, and it's taking all of him not to go up to the tearful raven and shake him and scream. But the urge to take him into his arms and rub his back and press a kiss to his hair and whisper that everything's okay is almost as powerful.

God, this kid confuses him.

It makes it worse the words he's muttering, because Aleks doesn't really care that he's leaving. He's known for months now, he's seen the sorrow filled look on his face, the uncomfortable twitch to his hands, and he gets it. He gets that Kevin simply can't cope, and he wants him to go, if that's what's best for him. And as much as he'll miss him, Kevin hasn't been always there, and he's gotten used to life without his best friend always at his side.

So, when the raven says he's sorry, and starts ranting about guilt and sadness and anxiety with tears making tracks down his face, Aleks settles for something inbetween, a smack. His hand makes a hard impact against the side of Kevin's face, and he watches as brown eyes open wide and stare forward at the Russian in a brief moment of shock and bewilderment, mouth hanging open. And then it melts into acceptanance and understnding, and the brunette feels sick at the idea of his best friend thinking he's mad at him for the wrong reasons.

"You're a fucking idiot," he says, and it comes out in an unexpected whisper that suprises the raven. He expects the other to be loud at this point, voice bellowing and echoing, but it isn't. Aleks' rage is quiet, silent almost, but it's terrifying in the flesh, because his eyes are like fire and his lip is curled into a snarl. 

"You think I'd be mad about that?" the brunette's voice raises slightly in volume, and Kevin can feel the hand against his cheek tremble, but his words are spoken steadily with an intensity unknown to his ears. "You really think I'd be mad about that?"

Not letting the other say anything, Aleks continued, almost hissing out his words from clenched teeth, "You're dumber than I thought, Kevin. Why the hell would I be mad when you're only doing it to help yourself?" It was at this point that the brunette had allowed his feelings to take over him, and the next words were out in a shout. "There's no need to feel guilty about that."

The words just kept flowing, and Aleks let them, hair falling over his eyes and hand now curled into a fist. "If you need to do something, then do it. Don't care about what we think, don't care about what anyone thinks." At this point, the brunette was so close to the raven that he could feel his breath against his neck, but he didn't care. "Just fucking do it, because you matter more than what you think you do, and the people who hate you for it are nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing compared to you."

A loud bang was heard, as a fist made impact in the wall next to Kevin's head, whose eyes stayed stuck on the figure in front of him, frozen in place. 

"And don't ever, ever, think that I would be so fucking selfish," Aleks growled, lips curled into a barely hidden snarl. "It shouldn't matter what I want. Yes, I liked you being around. Yes, I'm sad that you are not going to be always there. But be real, Kevin. You weren't in the first place."

"I care about you. I care, Kevin. I'll put your feelings first, not mine, because that's what friends do. And you're my best friend, and I'll do everything I can to help you. So, guess what? It's fine." The voice so loud before simmered down, lowering to an almost whisper. "It's okay."

Aleks didn't mind when arms wrapped around his waist, and a tear-stained face buried into his hair. Aleks didn't mind running his hands over the raven's back, through his hair. Aleks really didn't mind listening to the multiple sorries muttered into his ear. Aleks really didn't mind replying with many reassuarnces into the other's shoulder.

Sometimes Aleks does want to punch Kevin. And now is one of those times. But right now, instead of a smack, he'll settle for a hug.


End file.
